Unknown Truth
by Astgal
Summary: Things in your dreams are not supposed to happen physically in the real life. Kamiya Kaoru experienced the exact opposite. Now, with weird things happening , will she be able to find her true self and her shrouded past? Please R&R! Kxk MxA Meg


**Blood Path**

_Thud..._

The sudden impact against the hard brick wall was unbearable and almost made the woman black out. Slowly, inch by agonizing inch, the 5-foot plus woman slumped down onto the concrete floor, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted.

Her midnight coloured bangs covered her tired sapphire eyes from the pedestrians who were walking by her and whispering about her as though she was non-existent. But then again, maybe she was, lost in her own little world where only she and the searing pain in her side existed. The woman clutched her fingers tighter over the wound in her side; blood seeped past the hand she pressed against her side, dripping down more furiously than before.

Sweat beaded on her forehead, crystalline droplets of liquids that sparkled. She stared unblinkingly at the grey concrete ground, her eyes burning a hole in the spot where she had stared at for the past minute or so as she rested well enough for her body to get moving again.

The dark-haired woman raised her hand to look at her digital watch. Her sight blurred for a few seconds before settling on the bright neon green figures.

_6:30a.m._

She had walked down the two blocks and had taken ten minutes to accomplish the simple task; her usual time taking only five minutes. The realization of it drifted through a mass of goo before reaching her languid mind for her to take in.

"T-The clinic...should be...opened by n-now..." The woman muttered under her breath, as though trying to revitalize her tired and aching body by saying that one sentence. Forcefully, she supported her right shoulder on the brick wall and pushed herself up into a standing position, wincing as the action caused the wound at her side to tear slightly.

Lifting up her head, she looked at the sky, taking a minute to recollect herself.

The dark blue abyss of the night was slowly being chased away by the sunlight that was starting to stretch its long fingers across the sky. In a matter of time, the sky would brighten and the streets would be filled with the hustle of working people.

She could not afford a congregation of people crowding around her, questioning her about the blood on her body. Time was running out; in less than half an hour, the bustling would start and if she was not out of there soon, so would the questioning.

Biting on her lower lip, she forced her lead-like leg to take a step forward. The hand on the brick wall clenched into a fist; sweat dropping from her disheveled hair on to her damp pajamas.

Another step forward, and yet another one.

The woman took no notice of the blood dripping from the lip she kept biting on, nor the acute pain it caused; all she concentrated was on the throbbing in her side. The one objective in her mind was to get to a clinic before people started to come out of their houses and leave for work and stumbled upon her.

_Honk_! 

The car next to the curb honked again when she refused to turn her head in its direction. Her eyes were focused on the path straight in front of her. Dimly, she heard the car honked for the third time. Knowing that the group of people just wanted to have some twisted fun on a bloody and injured person like her got her fueled up.

Abruptly, she felt her foot kicked into something metallic and hard. Looking down at the thing she had just kicked, she found herself looking at a discarded iron bar.

'_Probably fell out from a near-by trash bin_.' Her mind, albeit weaken from the blood loss, started to work overtime on the ways she could hurt the people sitting **_so_** comfortably in the car.

The car honked again, the sound grating at her. The control over her irritation and anger was torn into sheds and she laboriously bent down to pick up the shiny metal. The street she was in was empty, the previous few people already gone away.

Sparing a fleeting glimpse at the car, she flung with all her might towards it; the loud sound of metal banging against metal brought a subtle smile of smug satisfaction to her face. Revenge was sweet and it was the only salve to act as a reprieve for her wound.

Without looking back, she continued on her way, knowing that the car now supported a bent in its side based on the loud curses the people were shouting. She was feeling high; the taste of sweet revenge acting like a drug.

However, it did not last long.

A few more steps and the pain started to come back to her. Faint at first, rising till it came to a furious throbbing.

The woman wanted to vent out her pain; she wanted to scream, but she rejected the tempting thought. Since young, she had taken on a philosophy of her own: Showing indications that you're in pain is a sign of weakness. She was **_not_** going to go against it now...especially in a public place, like the street.

So, with her glazed over eyes staring ahead of her, she took the necessary steps to the clinic. Silence was comforting to her...but the sight of the bright sign was even better.

She had reached the front of the clinic.

Relief washed over her in torrents and her eyes, dull with pain, sparkled a bit. Her blood-crust hand squeezed her side even more as she walked up the front steps leading to the clinic. The pain was once again, temporary numbed.

And, perhaps she was exhausted with the effort of walking a long distance with a bleeding wound, or perhaps she was too overly relieved. But, no matter the reasons, she still let go of her ideal for once.

The woman fainted right in front of the clinic, dried blood adorning her pajamas, a trail of reddish thick liquid following the path she had taken.

The last coherent thought she had...was of molten liquid eyes, the colour of amber.

_(Little Corner)_

Yoz people! New fic here! It's a bit short but I guess this is it for the prologue! More chapters to come as soon as I sort out the many ideas I have in my head! Btw, is this beginning okay?? . Please review!! hands out wing-shaped sweets

Till next time! Ja ne!

-Ast-


End file.
